


Chocolates and Confessions

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred thinks he's the Flash, Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Dorks in Love, Japan is lowkey stalking them, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Arthur decides to confess to his unrequited love at a Subway station. Knowing he'd be rejected, he decided to confess on the last second before the train doors slid close.





	Chocolates and Confessions

"I like you."

Once those three sacred words were released from his tight lips, Arthur Kirkland shoved a small box of chocolate towards Alfred's chest without looking at his expression.

His confession was planned.

Because knowing he'd be rejected, the best way to escape humiliation was to confess and jump in the subway train on the last second before the automatic doors close.

And that was what he did.

_We'll be reaching the next station in three minutes._

Arthur, now on the train, never looked back at Alfred; he was afraid to see what expression the younger man had on his face.

There were many things Arthur predicted: shock, surprised… disgust… he was beginning to feel the burn of regret itching in his chest.

It was Valentine's Day.

An internationally recognized holiday, especially in the country of Japan.

It was common practice for an individual to give chocolates to their love interest, and many participated in this custom. Presenting chocolates to the person you love was equivalent to saying the words "I love you". One could simply give the chocolates and the other will automatically know what they mean, but the confession would be more special and sincere if the latter received both the words and the sweet treats.

March 14, one month after, is connected to February 14. It was called White Day, the official day where the individual will find out if their love interest will return the same feelings or not.

This was a favored holiday event that is practised by many.

And Arthur, who was in his last year of high school, decided to participate too.

Because well, it was his Senior Year, and he'll be graduating in a few months. He doesn't need to worry about showing his face in front of Alfred for that long.

Curse that American.

Curse his stupid crush.

Getting Arthur to say those lame words…

Ugh… curse that idiot.

Arthur considered his school years - starting from kindergarten to middle school - to be peaceful and productive. He was a straight A student, an active member in the community that did volunteer work, he was apart of many after school activities, and he was involved in the student body. He was a well groomed gentleman from the United Kingdom; he communicated and moved with grace, and he always maintains composure in every situation.

Yes, his time in high school are indeed peaceful.

Until a certain American came into his life.

Alfred F. Jones was a freshman when he started attending World Academy, a prestigious, respected school built in Japan that accepts international students. When the American had first laid eyes on Arthur, on that day, the green-eyed blonde never found a time where Alfred was never by his side.

To explain in shorter terms; Alfred was like a leech. He was clingy towards Arthur everyday, and the American never left his side unless it was to attend to class.

It was annoying indeed.

But even so, for some reason, Arthur fell in love with him.

It was a secret of course. The English student never mentioned to others that he was bisexual. In Japan, society was strict with sexuality, and many looked down upon those who did not follow the norms. This was one of the reasons Arthur never came out.

Another reason was the fact that he didn't want Alfred to look at him differently.

Alfred F. Jones was straight; it was obvious to many eyes. He was the perfect American boy that made the girls swoon, while leaving the boys jealous. Alfred was a rising star in the academy's football team; he recently earned the position Quarterback last season. He had an enthusiastic personality that made other people like him, and a perfect smile to top it all off.

He was way out of Arthur's league. While Alfred was Mr. Popular, Arthur was your average goody-two-shoes. Even if the two were close friends, the idea of Alfred returning his feelings only existed in Arthur's dreams. If Alfred were to know about Arthur's secret feelings, it was likely for the American to cut ties with him.

Arthur didn't want that to happen, but he confessed to him anyway.

The next time they meet, Alfred won't look at him in the eye.

_I should have just waited until the last day of school_, Arthur pondered, biting his lower lip. He held onto one of the stationed rails inside of the train. The ride was bumpy, but he was used to it. He had three more stations to go.

Surely, there would be a lot of things that he'd miss once Alfred stops talking to him.

One would be Alfred's presence overall. Albeit his strange personna, Arthur has grown used to having Alfred by his side for almost the entire day. Having been his friend for almost three years, even the composed Arthur had managed to stand Alfred's annoying habits.

Two would be their mornings together. When Arthur reaches the campus each day after commuting, his first destination would be his office. He was the Student Council President after all, and he skipped eating breakfast at the cafeteria to work on unfinished documents.

Nevertheless, everyday Alfred would come into his office with breakfast for two in his hands. They would eat together while Arthur finished his work. At first, Arthur was hesitant about the American being in his office, but he decided Alfred could stay as long as he was quiet. And although the other students didn't believe him, Alfred was the perfect angel when residing inside of Arthur's office.

Three would be their time together after school hours. Alfred would walk Arthur everyday to the subway station whenever school ends. Even though Arthur kept telling him that he didn't need to do this, Alfred always says it's okay and that it wasn't a problem since Alfred lived in the dorms. Arthur lived outside of the school because there were no more vacancies in the dormitory when he applied in his freshman year.

_You need protection, Artie! And as your hero, I'll protect you from muggers and thugs!_

Oh, yes, and that was another reason why Alfred insisted in helping Arthur.

One day during his Sophomore year, Arthur was attacked by some punk while on his way to the subway. The man stole whatever cash Arthur had with him after that, and the student never got justice from it.

On the next day, Arthur showed to school with a bruise on his jaw. Alfred was the first to see, and he was infuriated. That was the day where the American began walking Arthur to the subway station. Because he was 'a hero and wanted to make sure Arthur made it safely to his home'.

It was just like today. When Arthur finished his work and other responsibilities, he marched to the school gates to see Alfred, waiting for him outside. It was their routine after all.

A routine that would soon change.

Arthur never really remembered much of what has transpired today. All he recalls was his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage, almost threatening its owner that it may leap out from his chest. It was the day where he would confess; of course he'd feel anxious.

He recalls taking the box of chocolates from his pocket and hiding it by his side until they were in front of the train. When the train doors slid open, people shuffled inside but Arthur remained frozen on his spot. He expected Alfred to question him about it, but the American was searching for something in his bag.

In his head, Arthur counted. Having taken the subway everyday for the last four years, he's grown accustomed to Japanese transportation.

Once Arthur reached the last three seconds, he confessed, shoved the chocolates at the surprised American, and entered the train. Those three seconds were enough to do all of that.

Arthur sighed.

Next week, his peaceful and quiet life will return.

Because Alfred wouldn't dare show his face to him again after what the Brit had done.

The familiar beeping of the train reminded Arthur that the train will be stopping at the next station. From his view, which was right in front of the doors, he watched as the second station appear from the windows. This wasn't his station yet, so he'll be staying back.

As the other passengers exited the subway, Arthur held onto the rail and waited.

Nevertheless, echoes of gasps and shrieks reached Arthur's ears, catching his attention. Looking past the opened doors, a familiar blonde pushed himself forcefully through the crowd, causing Arthur's eyes to focus on him.

And there he was.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat.

Alfred was standing amongst the herd of people rushing to their next destination.

Then their eyes met; emerald greens landed on intense, crystal blues.

Alfred sprinted after that. Not to the exit, but towards the train.

Arthur gawked as he watched the American hastily make his way towards him.

Before questions could arise in his mind, the train began beeping again, reminding the passengers that the doors will be closing.

But Alfred kept running, like a late passenger trying to catch the train before it leaves.

The doors began to slide close, and Arthur wanted to yell to Alfred that it was too late for him.

But no, Alfred was faster.

The American slipped past the sliding doors at an ungodly speed, crashing into Arthur with force. Strong, heavy arms wrapped around his slim body, and the first thing Arthur felt and heard was the beating of Alfred's heart.

It was quick, shallow, and hard. He could feel it pound against his own chest. Along with that was the mild stench of sweat and exhaustion radiating from the American's body.

As Alfred noisily panted against his neck, like a dehydrated dog in need of water, Arthur finally noticed the odd stares they were receiving from the other passengers.

"A… Alfred? Hello?" Arthur tapped his friend's shoulder blade. "Are you okay?"

Alfred made no reply. Instead, he pushed himself away, grabbed Arthur's wrist, and pulled him towards the train's restroom.

Wait, was he thinking of going in there with Arthur?

"Alfred! That is a one-stall restroom! We can't-"

But he did.

Alfred pushed the Brit inside the small space before going inside himself. He turned to the door, locked it, and stood for a while.

While Arthur was leaning his back against the opposite wall, scared for his life, Alfred only stood there: panting harshly, shoulders moving up and down from the motion.

Did Alfred run all the way here?

Damn.

He was one crazy hell of a bastard.

Arthur shook his head. Wait a minute. _Why_ was Alfred here in the first place? _Why_ did he run all the way to this station instead of taking the next train? Did he run all the way here for… Arthur?

He blushed at that thought.

Why would he?

Doesn't Alfred dislike Arthur now? He was sure of it. Unless Alfred didn't hear him when he confessed. But it was a clear confession that Alfred should have known because he was given chocolates too.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts. The taller male dropped his bag on the floor and turned around, meeting Arthur eye to eye. There, he could see that Alfred's breathing has begun to calm down. He was stil-

Two large hands cupped both sides of Arthur's face before the Brit was forcefully tugged forward. He released a muffled gasp when Alfred's lips crashed against his. With their bodies close, Arthur could still feel the fast beating of Alfred's heart against his chest.

Or was that his own?

Arthur's mind was blank. All he could think about was the fact that Alfred was kissing him.

It had happened in his dreams once. He and Alfred were kissing, which delighted the Brit until he woke up to see himself kissing his pillow. Although that was a fantasy that he only shared to himself, he couldn't help but realize that the real thing was _much_ better.

He couldn't find the right words to describe it. In a sense… it was sweet. Feeling Alfred's soft lips against his own felt so comfortable and right. It was an innocent kiss shared between them, yet it was special and it wasn't meaningless.

Arthur never realized he was still keeping his eyes wide open in shock. He hadn't even kissed back yet!

Before he could do it, Alfred had pulled away, his eyelids opening to show his intense, piercing blue eyes.

"I know it's not… White Day yet but…" Alfred stuttered, almost like a dork. "But I… wait a minute! Why did you leave me?"

Alfred's face twisted into anger now. Well, it wasn't anger per say. It looked more like a pout; the type of pout a child gives when he wasn't given the toy he wanted.

"What do you-"

"You just left me!" Alfred whined. "How could someone confess on Valentine's Day and then leave them just like that! That hurt me a lot when you just jumped into the train, leaving me shocked and confused! Didn't you consider what I felt when you left me?"

"I…" Arthur did not know where this was going. However, there was a small bubble of hope tickling his heart. A possibility that Alfred may… "I… did consider your feelings."

"Really?" Alfred scoffed, placing both his arms on the sides of Arthur's head, pinning him against the wall. "Then why did you leave me?"

"I thought that you'd reject me… and call me disgusting and-"

"Why would I call you disgusting?" Alfred inquired with a tone that said 'I thought we were friends?'.

"I confessed to you. Don't you find that strange?"

"And what makes you think I find that strange?"

"Because you're straight," Arthur said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "I thought you'd feel disgusted to see me develop feelings for you."

"You assumed I'm straight?"

Arthur stared at him. "Well-... we have been friends for a long time, and I know a lot of facts about you, so you being straight-"

"There are a few more things you still don't know about me, Artie," Alfred said while leaning his face closer to Arthur's. "And one thing about me that you don't know is that I am very…" He inched closer. "..._v__ery_ gay for you."

And then he pulled his face back, an innocent smile plastered across his face.

Arthur didn't want to admit that he felt exhilarated when he said that. Something bloomed in his heart, continuing until it fully blossomed.

Love.

His love was returned.

And he was happy about that.

Alfred placed their foreheads together, but Arthur shivered at the contact. The American's skin was still so sweaty. "Why did you follow me? You could have just told me the next day instead of running here, thinking as if you're the Flash or something. God, I can't believe you made it here just before the train left."

"I'm amazing, aren't I? I'm a hero after all!" Alfred pecked Arthur's nose before he turned serious again. "But, to be honest, Artie, I had to do it. Even if I had to run that long, I didn't want you leaving me just like that. Sure, I could've just called you later at night, but I couldn't wait… I couldn't wait to tell you that I like you too. I was planning on confessing to you today as well... but I couldn't find the chocolates in my bag, and the train was almost here so I panicked. But you confessed on the last second anyway."

Alfred embraced Arthur after that, squeezing him a bit. "You… wanker… and here I thought you couldn't become more of an idiot."

"You fell in love with an idiot, might I tell you," Alfred said before planting his face against Arthur's neck.

It sent a chill down the Brit's spine.

The fact that they were inside this restroom, alone, was making him shiver. This isn't particularly the place where he imagined himself to be confessed to.

Alfred shifted, and green eyes watched what he was doing.

He was shaking his jacket off.

Alarms blared in Arthur's head and his arms began pushing him away. "U-uhm…!" Arthur gasped. He could feel the blood rush to his face, painting his freckled cheeks crimson. "Alfred! Wha-what are you…-?!"

"_Relax_," Alfred chuckled, his hot breath against Arthur's neck. His prized bomber jacket fell down the floor. "I was just taking it off. It's getting hot in here. You made it sound like I was about to have my way with you."

Steam was blowing out from Arthur's ears; he didn't know if he was angry or embarrassed. "P-pardon me for being wary! How could I not think that while you're here, hot and sweaty while taking your jacket off?!" Arthur stammered, defending himself with a blush on his face. "You looked like you were about to ravish me!"

Alfred stared at Arthur's eyes with a smirk. "Would you like me to?"

"LIKE HELL, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

x

_"Hey, hey, hey! Ow! That hurts! Arthur, stop!"_

_"Not until you apologize, you stupid American!"_

_"Apologize for what? I didn't do anything!"_

_"You're a pervert!"_

_"Hah! That's rich coming from you!"_

While the rest of the passengers, who were at an earshot of the two students' bickering, pretended to hear nothing.

However, one man, a student wearing the same uniform as the two, remained listening. He sat on one of the benches, which was near the restroom's door.

_"We're dating now! You shouldn't hit your poor boyfriend!"_

_"We did not establish that yet!"_

_"O-ow! For such a small body, you sure can punch!"_

_"Don't underestimate me, you bloody American!"_

_Ahh,_ he thought as he continued to listen.

The black-haired student pulled out a note and pen from his backpack.

"This would be a great topic for the school newspaper."


End file.
